Splitting heirs
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Welcome to the future but a more violent and sexy one. Our friend has been given a gift from a time traveler and well time has been good to him. But what happens when the future he walks up in throws hi a big curve ball. Find out in my newest and sexiest story. Rated MA for slavery, lots of sex, nudity, and well my usual fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise dudes like I said today I'm posting the newest story as voted in the poll I set up months ago. Also today marks the end of my American Dad story. So big thanks to everyone especially Lexboss for all the love to that story. Today I'm updating these select stories based on reviews and the amount of traffic each story gets. I really wish a few of you would leave a review instead of just simply reading the story. Even if you type a sentence it lets me know how you dudes feel about the stories. But still dudes thanks and hope you like this holiday treat. But also you won't see me until February. I heading back to my home village for some rest and time off. But any commissions offers I get will be update on my Archiveofourown account so don't worry about that. Now onto our newest and soon to be just as sexy and adventurous story!**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Unknown POV**

Boy jumping from one time or reality is something really. My time watch says that my molecules are slowly coming apart. And if I don't transfer myself fast I'm done for.

Ok context names Fry Phil J. of reality 2020~248. About several mini years after my assignment into the time core Time lord got killed. She wasn't a nice or mean boss but still her kid killing her must have hurt.

Now his time killing has messed up the molecules for everyone from out time. I don't want to die and if I don't find a 'me' to transfer into I'll die from this displacement.

Sure depending on what time reality I end up in I'll be erasing myself anyway. But I'll still live on in a way and live a much healthier life then others in the realities timeline.

Slowly the warp field opens to the reality and as I shake of the time haze. I take my time looking around. I'm in a hospital nursery.

I smile to say, "Yes a new life as a child this will be great. Now lets see which one is it." Lifting my time watch I scan the kids one kid actually manages to give off a ninety percent match to my time molecules.

But I resume my search to find two matches. One name says Frydra G. Fry and the baby next to her reads Phil J. Fry. Twins well looks like one of them will out live the other.

As I dial in the exchange setting a set of voices turn my attention to the door. Looking around I can't be caught so I duck into a locker close by.

Peaking out I see two nurses talking. The male one saying "I can't believe that women she gives birth twice and all she cares about is a sports game. Some people just don't need to be parents."

The other nurse says, "Oh honey I know that older child of theirs is such a damn brat. I just hope these two have brains to make it and get away from them when the time is right."

I curse a storm in my head as they carry away the twins. No doubt to the parents with them gone my time watch tells me I have a minute before I break apart.

I say, "Fuck it ninety percent is better then any thing less then a full match." Walking back over the baby I finish the dialing to say, "Well little friend you get to live out my years. Which is a lot of years with the added bonus of having tougher bones."

Pushing down on my time watch I feeling myself break into tiny timepieces and combine with the baby. As he wiggles feeling my molecules add to his own. I can't help but remember now that he'll probably be a bit of a know it all.

 **Unknown POV**

Looking up from my book I can't help but want to finish my studies faster to leave. Who knew working for a PHD at such a young age would be boring.

The professor says, "Now let me finish up explaining the betrayal of those in Caesars court. Mr. Zayden care to help Ms. Crater wake up?" Looking at the women next to me mildly snoring I shrug as I reach to wake her up.

But before I can the institutes bell rings signaling the end of mid period classes. After the period I head to the library to finish up the final few papers I need to hand in before the day ends.

Next week begins the winter break and it'll be a month and a half before I graduate next moth. Plus with all these extra papers I'll pretty much be finished with half of the work I'll need for next years. I've always loved my work as an electronic genius.

A few of my early teachers called me a new age inventor for all the little gadgets I created. A few military guys asked me to work for them to make more combat like gadgets.

I turned them down cause I didn't want to start my resume off with also having listed as worked for the US military. So better to start fresh after I leave the institute.

Turning I stop to let a guy pass me as he talks with two girls. He's clearly talking business wise and from how he's phrasing it. He's going to scam them into sleeping with him.

Entering the library I smile seeing Arthur sitting at one of the new computers. Walking over I tap his arm. Arthur pauses his game to say "Hey Zane have you gotten a chance to play the game I emailed you?"

I sit down to say, "You know me Arthur studies come first before fun. Can slack off on this stuff."

Arthur chuckles saying, "Come on one night of mindless fun won't kill any of your brain cells. Plus Doom is the start of a revolution of technology. Trust me when I finish my art career I'm going to create the biggest video games in history."

I nod to say "Well I'll stick to putting the technology together. At least they'll never be a shortage of that kind of work. Well that is if we all end up loosing what makes civilization so relaxing."

Arthur says, "Have your heard back from those Nuns that use to take care of you?"

I nod to say, "They're ok two idiots that once lived their paid off the schools debt. But they got arrested for several crimes they committed so they'll have to spend the next twenty years in jail. I almost feel sorry for them. If the head Nun didn't hate them for breaker their work to her she'll hate them now."

Opening my books I let Arthur continue to play his game. While I worked on the first of five different papers I'll needed to stay ahead of the others.

 **One Year time skip**

Ah New Years Eve and the first extended break I'm getting off work. Looking up Janet says "Zane the others and I are going to the company bar want to come?" I shake my head telling her I need to finish these last solar panels before I leave.

Janet groans saying "Let that dick Roma do that. God knows it's a wonder he still has a job."

I answer "He has a job here cause he's Miss Glories play thing when no one is looking. Plus I'm not taking the fall for his shit cause he didn't feel like doing it."

Janet says, "Well just don't take too long. Don't want your family to miss you for the rest of the days off."

As Janet walks off I can see her stretch her back a little. Having tits that big can arouse even the strong minded of men. But is poor for a womans back. Placing the flex panel back on I test it's wiring to make sure they're live.

But a beep makes me raise my head from my desk. Hearing the beep go off a half dozen times I go to find it.

I stop as I find a man in a suite holding an odd-looking phone slash watch as he talks into a G-man earpiece. He pretty much is a government G-man with how he's dressed.

G-man says, "Yes I've found the panel but it looks to be encrypted. Going to need to send a second operative to open it permission to leave until then?"

I tap the wall and in no more then a blink the G-man has a gun trained on me. I look at his gun to say "I can open that for you."

The G-man says "Sir civilian has seen me permit to neutralize and capture."

I say "My friend I can open that for you but in return I want to work for whatever secret government branch you work for." The G-man whispers into his earpiece to say, "Open it and we'll talk."

Unscrewing the panels face I cross a few wires to then use my mini power pace to over load the panels enter sequence. But as I turn the G-man punches me.

Shaken awake I look to see the G-man sitting with five other G spooks at a long table.

The middle spook says "Zane Zelda Zayden, age twenty six, nationality mix of German and Indian. PHD in advanced electronically and power based resources. Had eight offers from government and private organizations for your work on the tesla field projection theory."

A spook to another side says, "Do you know what you helped us obtain?" I shrug to answer "Secret plans or some evidence that my boss was into some shady stuff."

Another spook says, "Your boss uncovered the power cells ideas from another private group. But had them stolen so she can create those panels you work on. Now we have them back and can achieve what we need. But what luck would we have if we didn't agree to hire one of the few people who can help us make our goal real."

I lean back to ask "And let me guess your goal is to end the fuel problem before it starts?"

A spook says "Hell no we want off this planet kid! This world is about to face its worse possible end. When new years hits at the end of this year Y2K hits. Every nuclear bomb will go off once computers become sentient.

"That's where you come in help us finish up our rocket and you'll have a pass to join us."

I ask, "Do you have proof that those bombs will go off?"

Another spook slides a folder to me, which shows some pretty odd nuclear test codes. And their main targets if launched. But hardly a solid hint of the bombs going off.

The middle spook says, "If anyone sets off one bomb this world will face fallout like no other. So we have a limited time frame... So are you in?"

I nod and in short order I help work through nights to get the power cells to work with their rockets. As well as working on the proper power output for the sleep pods everyone will be sleeping in. Finishing the numbers one of the spooks walks over to me with a woman.

Her business attire bringing to full view her wide hips. And unlike most women I've meet through my careers. She's dressed to show off that aspect of her body.

The spook says, "We need to finish the last numbers soon Mr. Zayden we only have a month left." I look at him to ask if he remembers to find the correct internal coating for the ship.

The spook nods as I ask about the other things that they need to finish the major issues involving the ships original design. Once again assuring me that all the need parts will be replaced or found.

Looking over the projected display it is very unlikely that these idiots know what they are doing. So I offered to be apart of the test crew that will fly in the first ship one week before the world is suppose to end.

But I'm also working on my own little side project. Smirking with all the recourses I now have. I look over the sleek triangle patchwork helmet I've made.

Thinking of both function and comfort I make the suite have a few little tricks to it as well. **(Dudes think of the Prey 2017 company suit. Having a blast playing the game right now too).**

Smirking at the soon to be finishing touches I nod liking the time frame. Because even if the end of the world doesn't happen. I can be one of the few people to say they traveled into space and came back.

 **Third person's POV**

Feeling the harsh thud of orbit the ship begins it awakening process. One by one each sleep pod are checked. But to the shock of the computers system may within the pods are no longer living.

However two within their pods are still alive. With their eyes slowly adjusting to the blinking lights of the room. The two slowly rise from their pods. Both young men look at one another as the one with blonde hair asks the other in surprise of their sudden awakening.

Blonde man asks "Zane what is this have we arrived at the coordinates?"

Zane slowly getting out of his sleep pod dressed in the skin tight wet suite like clothes doesn't answer right away. Instead he touched another pod next to him.

But to his shock the pods control panel indicates a horrible truth.

Zane says "Doctor Malice I believe we are the only surviving crew members." Doctor Malice rises to his wobbling feet to check for himself.

But can't bring himself to check a third pod. Doctor Malice dresses himself a space suite with Zane slips into his special suite. Once dressed the two head to the controls to find out what has gone wrong.

As Zane logs into the computer controls he informs the doctor of their status.

Doctor Malice is beyond rational words and curses the private group they worked for.

Doctor Malice says, "If Armageddon did happen I hope those bastards suffered."

Zane says "Suffered or not doctor it doesn't matter. Right now we are alone and orbiting a planet far from our own. The computer seems to detect breathable air levels on the planet.

"But it can't tell us anything else. What's worse is that if we land we have no means of getting off the planet."

Doctor Malice says, "We only have enough food here for a month. And I'd rather risk my life to see new life. They drift aimlessly over a planet until I starve."

Zane agrees and begins the reentry process. Down on the planet in the dark night skill a child looks up to the sky at a star falling to the planet.

The child wearing an animals pelt whispers "I hope one day we get to see men again. But also I hope the prophecy comes true. Then everyone will be happy again and the monsters won't hurt us anymore."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yes dudes I know I am really behind. That's simply cause once I got back from my month away I had only two days to sort out things for my classes. And after that I had to put in my hours for work... And well my hours are crazy to say the least. Two days working in the morning with another two in the evening. And one extra day just in case someone has to say they can't make it that day. I know this sounds like excuses dudes but trust me. Being a mechanic isn't easy when you work at place that gets a lot of auto repairs and custom jobs. Still I have a job and even if I leave for a little while they say that I'm welcome to return. So dudes enough about me on with the reviews!**

 **Kumbrakama: Oh the gaming part of this story has just begun dude.**

 **Ozeroomegaouroboros: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Max47: I know dude that's why I hope this helps people make more.**

 **OMAC001: Like I said in my other stories dude. I use a translator cause English isn't my first language. So please don't dislike my story too much.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks dude and don't worry here's more.**

 **Friendo: Here you go dude hope you like it.**

 **Darkstel: Don't worry dude I'm making my OC unique and not overpowered like most OC's start out as.**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Third persons POV**

After the rough crash Zane and Malice pull themselves from the crash. Both luckily managing to walk away though very much so in mild pain. From all the bumps along the way down.

Zane looks over their survival kits as both doctors arm themselves for anything they may face. Zane making sure that he has the black box for the ship. While Malice keeps the planet and seed specimens safe.

Malice asks "Which direction should we head the scans didn't show any kind of large energy sources? Which is troubling if we are the only ones here."

Zane agrees by adding "And that means if we are the only ones here then we'll have to keep each other from going insane. Just remember doctor to tell me if you need privacy. I don't want to stumble into your soon to be quarters when you're fantasizing about you wife."

Malice laughs to say, "I'd rather fantasize about her sister." Zane shrugs as the two agree to head east for now.

As the two continue their journey Zane keeps working. Keeping his mind process and working on new ideas. As he does so Zane wonders what kind of weapons he can put together with the spare parts he took from the crash.

With some ball bearings and fiber cords Zane thinks of creating a slingshot weapon. But has trouble with the trigger and overall weapons construction because he doesn't want to create a traditional slingshot.

Still Zane has two other weapon ideas. And knows he'll need something other then the handguns he and Malice have.

The following day Malice notices the large impressions in the soil. Zane noting the digits and how deep the impression is. Malice adds "Those claw indentations could also mean a predator of some kind. But the sets are four meaning two of them."

Zane looks around more correcting Malice by point out that from where they found the first tracks. Two other sets flank them on either side.

Zane says, "Six in total and not knowing how much weight difference they have on us. It'd be best if we circle them lets get up higher and stay away from the soft ground."

Agreeing Malice and Zane continue on both stopping to rest in a small rock cluster. Zane and Malice using rocks to hide the entrance as best they can.

Sitting against the small cave walls Zane continues with his weapon idea. While Malice looks over a small hand computer he has. Malice making scientific notes of everything they came across. Even collecting samples for later study.

Now five days from the crash site Zane and Malice talk more both having to trust the other for survival. Malice says, "My wife was a bitch to be honest Zane. She hated that her sister had a crush on me and was waiting for the moment I would cheat on her.

"Truth is I didn't know her sister liked me until I found my wife sleeping with her uncle. The bastard laughed and even while he tried to keep fucking her I told my wife to have fun not listening to her. Two hours later the police took them both away. I shrugged telling the police that I divorced her hours ago and didn't know why she would return to my house."

Zane laughs not at the woman's actions in the confusion. But honestly he laughed at how casual Malice was about the whole thing. Even as he explained moving on with his life to have a short fling with the sister.

Zane says "Not really much of a ladies man myself not after... Always was caught between cute traps and hot ladies myself. Sure they'd flirt liking how quiet and calm I am in public.

"Some of them were honestly surprised at how I change in bed. But some of them just move on not saying they had a bad time. Just that they think I feel too distant... I have to agree with them though."

Malice nods remember even during the projects main work Zane was never loud or excited about going to space and finding a new place to colonize. He just looked calm and interested in working.

Some of the engineers even noting that he might be a depressed loner from how he acts. Malice however thinks Zane is so focused on keeping his mind running that he honestly doesn't know how to attach to others.

Zane and Malice just look at each other really confused. Sitting at a desk typing away at a computer is a robot designed and dressed to look like a butler. The robot butler greets the two calling himself Niles Jx-5559.

Malice steps close but a stream of beams coats the doctor scaring him and Zane to raise their weapons. Niles says "Oh you two aren't equipped with VL equipment and your both very old. Your DNA records show you've been missing for a few hundred years."

Malice asks "What is this VL equipment and how do you know we've been missing for so long?"

Niles answer, "The VL equipment or Virtual Lengthening equipment was designed my Ms. Unionity back in 2030. She found a way to connect humans to both alien life and connect people far better then the Internet ever did.

"Her VL equipment allows you to fight anyone of anything without worry of dying. In honest she designed the equipment to make life a video game. Thus when you win at life everyone will see your achievements and creation skills.

"But most of all wars well they don't exist anymore. Not in the traditions sense anyway. When planets or large groups of people fight the outcome is dependent on those who participate and wins the most for their side. The more you win the more likely you will rise in fame and wealth through the universe."

Malice asks, "Is there a way for us to get off this planet?"

Niles nods but first hand the two strange earpieces. Niles instructs them to place them behind their ear. As they do so the spider like mini robots spring active crawling into their ears.

After two painful minutes the two notice their eyes showing displays as Niles continues to explain.

Niles says, "The VL equipment is now installed. You both have basic level stats. But Dr. Zayden you're defense is better due to your unique clothes. Still if you wish to get off planet Amazonia you'll have to ask the Amazonians. They are very powerful women and often times men are easily defeated by them and how they battle."

Malice asks, "How does a fully female culture survive without men?" Niles answers "Simple doctor any defected men is used as breeding studs for the victor. Often times men leave the planet with broken pelvises and wounded egos."

Zane says "Wounded egos huh I can take a guess at what they did to get on these ladies bad sides. Niles anything else we should know before we start walking?"

Niles adds, "Yes your personal weapons and equipment can be stored in EQ cards. You are allows you carry as many cards as you can create. However you can't carry more then two of the same card. Ms. Unionity hated move spammers so she created the carry two of a kind rule.

"She also left a substantial reward for men after the drop in birth rate."

Niles explains that during 2064 men had low birth rates because of how small their junks became after a viral outbreak. Most women wanted some meat but got short wieners instead. So guys with larger junk are considered treasures and often government make sure they put out as much as they can.

Zane and Malice shrug at the news not thinking fully as to why that would be a problem. Some women back in their time didn't care for size just if the guy shows interest.

But this left Malice wonder just how lewd the world has become with birth rates so low.

Zane and Malice store their weapons in the cards Niles provide them along with the belts that look like gunslinger belts. Only they have a box for cards on their hips.

Zane quickly looks over the cards Niles called extra basic. Two cards with healing signs on them, one card with extra ammo, and two more for added attack and defense. Zane stores his handgun in a empty card and sees its stats.

His standard handgun has twelve attack, no defense buffs, with accuracy an speed of fire at ten and nine. Malices own gun showing much the same after he stores it.

Zane says, "We might be able to talk our way out of fighting these Amazonians. But any wrong words could offend them."

Malice agrees to add, "Maybe we can trade some of the seed and root samples I have. Even show them how useful when blended right they are. Perhaps these Amazonians have a better method of using them if we provide them with the right ingredients."

As Malice continues to scavenge the forest and river during their trip to the Amazonians. Zane continues to work creating his slingshot weapon. Acting like an arm guard the slingshot has a track and trigger in the palm.

The ball bearings have a more diamond shape due to how fast they are fired. Storing his new weapons the stats show the attack of his slingshot is twenty. With its accuracy at twelve but rate of fire at six. With a small two points to defense seeing as it case be used as a one-time shield for his arm.

Still undeterred Zane works on another weapon with the remain parts he has. Thinking of an energy based weapon this time rate then another long-range weapon. And he has the perfect kind of weapon in mind.

Spending his time wielding, bending, and rough cutting pieces and wires together. He finishes his newest weapon on the catches Malices attention as Zane uses it to punch a boulder. Leaving a hole twice the size of a person's head in the rocks side.

Malice says, "That's some series power in that metal fist." Zane agrees calling his newest creation the power fist. Wrapping some rags on the underside of his forearm and knuckles to help soften holding cold metal to his skin. Zane stores his newest creation. Looking over the starts to show that his attack is at a twenty-two. But rate of fire and accuracy is at five or four. With defense at a nine with the chance it can deflect bladed weapons.

Malice says, "Looks like we're close there are smoother paths and stones in the ground." Zane nods as the two continue to walk until they notice a group walking down another path. This group consisting of eight men in their early twenties.

As the two groups meet Zane stays quiet as Malice starts talking and getting information on the outside worlds. Both are surprised to know that Earth is run by one government but are having problems with people going crazy over resources.

Zane knows the limitation of a planet if too many people live on it without any substantial means of maintaining the people. The government abandons most cities and left them self govern themselves. And some get enough power to show that the government needs their resources or fighters.

Getting to the gates of the Amazonians kingdom Zane smiles at seeing a few of the men shake at the pure height and muscle difference between the men and women. But he must also admit the women adorned in their tribal wears is very appealing. Seeing as they show nearly everything with mild modesty.

The lead man says "Ladies we've come to prove our worth and maybe get lucky in bed." A small Amazonians huffs to say, "Arrogance will win you nothing here man."

 **(Ok dudes remember the year jumping episode in Futurama. Well the women of the year where there are only beautiful women are the small Amazonians. They live side by side with the normal Amazonians. But are just as strong but smarter.)**

Zane keeps quiet as the women show the men around. But as they pass the basketball court one guy makes a comment that the women really don't like.

Before Malice can give a stifled grin Zane covers his mouth and shakes his head. While the women surround the men and puts them into chains. Zane however says "Dear Amazonians my friend Dr. Malice and I aren't with these men the chains aren't needed."

A small Amazonians says, "You are with these men and you are treated like them."

Zane says "I'll prove I'm not like them I'll fight these idiots and you can kick them out after. If they're man enough to beat a doctor them they can face your punishment."

The small lead Amazonians says "No punishment is brought down by Femputor. But this man will not be in chains the others will be." Even as Zane tries to make Malices case a large Amazonians keeps him back with her large war club.

Zane VL equipment scans the Amazonian telling him she has better health and raw strength then he can match.

Taken to a large temple the Amazonians chain all but Zane to the wall. The Amazonians marked as leaders take a knee to talk to the large female computer. The situation presented angers the female computer to the point she zaps one man with a bolt of electricity.

But the Amazonians bring Zane forward commenting that he didn't laugh or show signs that he found the crude joke funny.

Femputor asks "Speak then man why are you on our homeland?" Zane explains how he and Malice are from years past as well as how he hoped he and Malice could trade for passage.

Femputor hums to say "Very well you may prove your worth before me man Zane in three tests. The first is a test of skill go into the horrible lands and return with one of the three death creatures. If you return with prof of the kill you shall face the next test.

"You friend man Malice will not be punish but the other man will be punished. For your crimes of insults your punishment men is pain by Snu Snu!"

As the other men are dragged away Malice and Zane can hear their screams of pain and pleasure for some reason. Then Zane remembers what Nile said. Snu Snu must be the females raping the men that insult them.

So painfully in fact that they leave broken and not willing to say if they succeed. And the Amazonians keep their mouths shut because they get to keep their species going. Even though they have no choice of a proper father.

Zane thinks 'What a sad punishment and means to survive for these beauties. I think the Amazonians are too ashamed to change their ways because of how men see them... Maybe Malice and I can talk them into some new ideas of change.'

With his weapons at the ready Zane is walked through a portion of the Amazonians kingdom. But as he moves a few kids playing with a ball get in their path. Zane stops allowing the girls to retrieve the ball. But as the girl states at him he gives her a smile as she runs off.

Out of the kingdom a small Amazonians tells Zane of the three deaths. The first being the Shrike a large three-legged creature with a horned back. She warns him they travel in packs of at least fifteen or more.

Next are the Hang-heads describing them as creatures with leather wings whose head is inside their chests. And when attacking their heads jet forward to bite those the snatch.

Finally are the Quad arms almost human standing creatures with bug like heads and arms. But they move very fast and often move in groups of six or eight. Small Amazonians adds "A final warning man Zane this is the season of the Pickers. They are monsters worse the any other.

"They invade your mind and are stronger then even the greatest of our huntresses. It has the body of an animal the head of a humans torso ripped open. And arms handing from its odd head. If you see one it will mark you and will stop at nothing to add you to those in feeds on. None that are marked has ever been seen again."

Zane nods knowing that if he dies the VL equipment will respawn him at the Amazonians kingdoms waypoint. But he will still die and lose any equipment he didn't store or raw materials he had on him unless he goes back for it.

Zane weight his options as he sits in a tree a few yards from the Amazonians kingdom. Sure he could go after the Hang-heads after all they are the only ones that hunt alone. But would just any one of them do or will he have to scout out the toughest looking one.

With little options Zane begins to wander the area hoping to just bump into either of them at this point. As night slowly begins to fall Zane notices that he's getting close to water.

Stopping to fill his canteen Zane hears movement close by. Turing to level his handgun Zane is in shock at what is just a half a yard from him.

Almost matching the description given to him Zane sees the Picker. **(Ok dudes if you've seen the move The Ritual then it's the same monster. And if by some chance you haven't seen it give it a watch it's a pretty creepy horror movie. Also been a while since I've seen an honest mythical monster be so damn creepy in a movie.)**

Zane locks eyes on the creature but soon his mind blares in pain. A he shakes his head Zane finds himself surrounded by dancing fireflies. Slowly following the path his gun ready Zane finds himself shocked at the scene before him.

A man with a hood killing his ex girlfriend and her current boyfriend Zane's long time friend Arthur. Arthur reaching out to his friend but not able to move.

Because not only was he here to confirm that his girlfriend was cheating on him. But Zane wanted to confront the guy who she's been seeing. Zane screams both in pain internally and externally gripping his heart as a bloody stain forms under his suite.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hoping to see another two one shots get uploaded sometime next month. Again sorry to the dudes who asked for them and them taking so long. Honestly my classes weren't the biggest problem work has crashed on me. Due to people not really like two of the day managers and well leaving. So its kind of a shit show at work right now even with me working on my new schedule. Still have hope going into the summer and hope you dudes like the update.**

 **Darkstel: I hope I can make my OC more interesting in time dude.**

 **Mathew5641: Don't worry dude hot ladies are on the way!**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Zanes POV**

I can't stop my screaming both from the pain in my chest as well as the pain of seeing my old friend die again. I told my ex that karma had a big habit of setting things right for people that were wronged.

The pain she put me through the pain he made me go through trying to guess who she was fucking behind my back. But most of all the pain of seeing them both dead I still feel it all.

Jolting up I find that I'm in some kind of cabin my arms tied behind my back. I look to my right to see a woman her arm-twisted and messed up. But wearing a skintight cat suit with dog-ears.

But from her health status she won't be able to respond unless someone takes the kill shot. The woman groans to say, "Finally awake screamer?"

I groan to ask, "Where are we?"

The red head says, "Those things have been taking people all over the planet and the moons close by. The make people worship them and keep anyone they catch at low HP.

"Anyone that fights back they sic their mind warped flunkies on them. I've fought back twice and they'll kill me no doubt now that they caught you. I'll end up respawning on the second moon.

"Where will you respawn?"

I answer "At the Amaziona capital they sent me out here to prove my worth. I need to survivor or a colleague of mine won't last if I fail."

The woman chuckles to say, "Guys need to stop fucking with those super strong she monsters. Even if they have huge asses and tits it isn't worth this kind of nightmare. Got to ask did you a least fun one before coming out here?"

Before I could answer her the door slowly opens to reveal a large man wearing rags. Some if not all made from dirty sacks and pieces of bark. As I look him over he has ok stats his clothes however gives him a camouflage of sorts.

As he moves it looks as if he's fading into the wood of the room for brief moments. He takes hold of the woman by the hair and drags her outside.

Before long she screams with a loud snap her screams end. Looking up two more camoed guys enter along with a short one. They march over to me and pries open my suite to reveal the slightly bloody symbol on my chest.

The camo-clad figure lifts its outfit to show the same symbol on their chest. He says "Soon you will join our numbers and fight for the pain gods too."

The trio leaves I see that they took my weapons belt. Hearing the odd chanting coming from outside I feel the bindings around my hands. Simple rope good it makes this easier to get out of.

Tugging at my wrist I managed to pull my wrist long enough to slip out. Freeing my legs I look around the small room to only find a saw off shotgun.

Looking around I find three rounds in the small pile of dirt and clothes. Loading two rounds I pocket the third round to look for an exit. Finding one window tape over with flimsy pieces of bark I softy try to nudge them off.

With them loose I crawl out to see at least four other cabins the biggest being at the end. And the worshippers in a semi circle bowing down and chanting.

Using the backs and shadows of the cabins I get to the biggest one. Inside I hear more chanting the symbol bleeds against my chest. Following the chanting down into a cellar I find a group of worshippers tied up and looking close to being mummies.

But their HP status says they are holding at near death.

I look around to find an old axe. The status say it's made from of core platinum with pure stalhrim as the blade. The axe is fast but not enough damage to back it up. My handgun does the same amount of damage it can cause.

Still this is the best I can do. Along with weakening the creatures hold on these people. Raising the axe I bring it down ending one worshipper after the other.

With them dead their bodies turn to red participles and my hub says opponent killed fifteen. Three hundred and seventy EXP gained. Seeing the EXP bar get filled five times over until it stops half way through the sixth bar. My hub says head to nearest Niles to allocate upgrade points.

But as I look around a few of them left behind materials and one even left behind a whole set of worshippers clothes. Putting all the stuff onto the clothes I tie them together like a rough backpack.

Standing I go back upstairs to hear screams and cried. A worshipper bursts into the cabin and sees me. He raises his crude rifle but I had my shotgun raised and fired before he could.

As the worshipper staggers I charge him to swing twice both blows from the axe connecting. He drops to his knee his body giving off a red glow his states saying he is dying.

Giving a good swing to his head he dies turning into participles. Clipping the shotgun to my waist I pick up its rifle to find that only two rounds are left.

Moving to the door I slowly exit to find the creature standing over the dying bodies of the worshippers.

Firing two the creature shrugs off the rounds and charges me. Trying to throw it off the creature still bashes into me and throws me into a cabin.

Hitting it hard I cough to force myself up and push into the cabin. Inside I find all the stolen weapons belts and material the worshippers collected. Finding my weapon belt I clip it on to put down the materials I found. Summoning my pistol I also equip my power fist.

The creature opens the door to look at me. Charging I yell to punch the creature hard forcing it back. Grabbing onto its horn I fire into its neck as the creatures yells in pain it threw me off making me roll to a stop.

Sitting up fast my health is at one third so I quickly break a health pack in my hand. My hub says that the health pack card is now empty until I make or get another one.

The creature charges me assaulting my mind with the deaths of the two that betrayed me. But I yell back as I once again charge at it ready to bash it in the face.

 **Third persons POV**

Doc Malice gulps as he sits in the cage in the capitals square. The two large Amazonian guards that watch over him dressed in revealing metal pieces lick their lips.

The two spend the better half of this morning eating and taking about how they'll have fun Snu-Snu with him real soon. Malice on the other hand doesn't want any Amazonian loving after seeing the men that were punished walk very wide legged and sobbing from the capital while be carried out.

A small Amazonian leader comes to the cage with an escort of four other Amazonian guards. The leader says "Your friend man Zane has till sun down to return. If not you will be punished."

As the hours go by Malice shakes as the sun reaches is finally hours of light. But like some twist of faith gasps and a large crowd of Amazonians fill the streets. Malice looks up in shock to see Zane pulling a wagon with a large tap over the wagons contents. Lastly you can see various sized bags in the wagon.

A portable screen along with the ten Amazonian leaders stand by Malice cage. The Femputors voice comes from the portable screen asking "Man Zane what creatures do you have to show?"

Climbing onto the wagon Zane says, "I'm sorry it took me so long but it took me having to use hit and run tactics to kill it. As well as having to search for crude health items."

All screams a Zane reveals the slay body of a Picker. Its once yellow eyes hollow and gray. Femputor says, "Man Zane has slain a Picker you have show strength that few other Amazonians have even been able to. For years they stalk the cursed section of our jungles. And the screams they cause is too much for even our most seasoned huntress.

"But with this we know their powers can be fought. Man Zane you have but one task to complete due to this impossible task you have completed. For this last challenge you must create a weapon from you slain creature and duel three Amazonians. You will be allowed two days to rest and prepare."

Zane wheels the cart to a stable and the Amazonians leave him to rest. After a short nap Zane finds a Niles bot and has it perform the allocation upgrades to Zane.

As well as provided a level three energy shield. Niles says, "Each bench mark tier grants you a friend item. At level ten you will receive a random weapon or creation kit that fits your play style. Still sir I must say you're doing well for being a man on this planet."

Zane thanks the robot and heads back to stable to create and think. The Amazonians left him plenty of tools to work with all he needs is to think of what to make.

Malice now in a new cage sits one a balcony with the five leaders of each clan of the Amazonians. Along with the portable screen Femputor announces, "Daughters of Amazonia we are here to witness the fight between man Zane and the three huntresses of the Spots clan. Each one of is from a different position in their clan."

Zane looks on noting that each clan has three sects to them. First for just large meaning physical powered women. The second for small agile and finally sect which all females of the clan agrees that she is beautiful member of the clan.

Femputor says "Man Zane if you defeat or survivor for ten minutes you will pass. And will be granted certain privileges on Amazonia."

Zane nods to equip his slingshot. Malice notes the small pieces of armor Zane suite now has. Zane thinks 'I can't beat them in a head to head. Even with my new upgrades and states boost their levels still out class mine.'

An Amazonian pulls a small crossbow and fires it into the air. As it explodes the large Amazon jumps trying to close the distance with him.

Zane fires his slingshot the Amazons shield simply deflects the shot showing that little damage affected her shield. Zane slides backwards only to see the beautiful Amazon aiming at him with three arrows from a bow.

Firing one arrow skids his shields while the other two hits. His shields already chipped down to near one third being left in strength.

Looking behind him Zane spots the small Amazon in mid swing with a war hammer. Quickly equipping his power fist Zane pivots himself to punch the hammers head. The force of which sends Zane rolling backwards while the Amazon skids back a little.

Shaking off the hit Zane stands up the level difference between them is great. And it took him hours of hiding and hitting the Picker to finally kill it.

He doesn't even think he'll last another two minutes against these three.

Thinking fast Zane throws three smoke pellets. Making them was easy given he had enough saw dust and gun powder. The three Amazons wait for the cloud to settle to see what Zane will do.

To their surprise Zane is gone only a layer to saw dust remaining in the arenas clay floor. The three spread out sticking to their circle and trap tactic. As the Large Amazon steps on a small mound she yelps as something hits her leg.

Looking down you see Zane in an upgraded worshippers outfit. Zane managed to added to the outfit to make its cloaking work better. But for him to blend in completely he can't move and has to have on single thing to camouflage with.

Raising her fist Zane equips his three barreled saw-off and fires. The recoil hits him but he managed to take out her shield. Zane rolls several times and still gets hit by the small Amazons war hammer.

With his shields down he'll either have to wait for the cool down or fight without it.

Having no choice Zane equips his rifle and takes aim at the two still shielded Amazons. Firing three rounds the heavy slug rounds hit the small Amazon who is shocked that her shields dropped.

While the beautiful Amazon says "Smart creating those powerful rounds man Zane but your weapon can only handle three shots."

Zane rolls again as the large Amazon tries to hit him. Zane sighs to stow his rifle the beautiful Amazon already seeing Zanes weapons and it weakness. Zane quickly equips a new weapon this one being a crude trench gun.

Zane found the gun in the worshippers stockpile. But with no means to upgrade or enhance it Zane is left with it at base form. Firing three rounds the large Amazon grunts Zane managing to take a third of her health.

Before he staggers back at his arm getting him by the smaller Amazons war hammer.

Skidding on his knee Zane exhales his stamina is low and his health is at half. Ducking Zane fires twice into the smaller Amazon taking out some of her health as he does damage to her.

Before he gets a hard fist into his side from the large Amazon. Choking as the hit lifts him off his feet Zane stumbles back to see the three readying for another attack. Zane equips his upgraded handgun.

The clip is double to length and it has an effect damage of causing mild paralyze.

Zane opens fire peppering the trio with bursts rounds of four each. With his first clip empty Zane quickly reloads another. The trio of Amazons as surprised that Zane still has some fight in him.

As he rolls Zane loads his last clip to fire at the beautiful Amazon taking out her shield and causing some damage to her. But Zane sees the large Amazon posed to hit him and tries to side step her.

Only for her knee to crash into him causing him more damage. Dropping to both knees Zane equips his saw-off with five rounds left. Looking at his health Zane sees he's no more than a few points away from death.

Taking he offensive Zane charges the large Amazon who thinks 'Man Zane brave but me strong me kick him instead of punch him like before.'

Zane however predicts to fake and drops to his stomach and fires twice hitting the large Amazon. As the lifts her foot a bell chimes and the Femputor says, "All halt your attacks... The time is up man Zane you have survived the challenge. As such you are now and honor guest to the Amazons. I will explain more to you later for now that will be the end of this challenge."

Malice sighs in relief while Zane rolls onto his back to exhale in relief. Looking up the large Amazon smiles down to Zane giving him clear view up her tribal skirt. Which reveals her tight panties during little to hid her snatch as well as some great under boob.

Large Amazon says "Man Zane brave me will see man Zane later for great Snu-Snu."

Zane doesn't respond he just chuckles as she leaves letting Zane think while trying to recharge his stamina.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes I'll be honest you know life sucks sometimes and I sure as heck know it sucks now. My job was pretty awesome when I started. But now I see that not all job places are as wonderful as they first appear. So yeah not going to force you all to agree but dudes life with work and hobbies just don't work sometimes. Still thanks if you guys waited this long and hope you all like the updates.**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Dr. Malices POV**

It's an odd sight seeing Zane be swarmed from time to time from groups of Amazons. Each one clearly and sometimes very forwardly trying to get Zane to sleep with them.

 **(Dudes quick note use artist Tovio Rogers sexy Amazons art to know how they look. Cause man has the guy made some sexy Futurama art.)**

But Zane refused stating he wished to learn more of their culture at the moment. Zane and I both know that he barely made it out of the Amazons arena. If the fight continued he would have lost. Because he hadn't finished the weapon he created from the Picker he killed.

Zane even confessing telling me that he only killed the Picker from hiding. Chipping away at its health by whatever weapons he had.

As another Amazon is shoed away softly by Zane I say "Zane you should sleep with at least one of two of them. You don't want them to think that you're gay. Or worse that you're insulted by them asking."

Zane says, "I will but first I want to see when the next set of men from off the planet come. I have to understand something better. And due try not to laugh at whatever rude jokes they say."

I shake my head fearful of even the Amazons hearing him tease me. I say "I can honestly say I feared these women worse then my ex wife. And I knew she had teeth in her vagina cause I felt it."

As we laughed Zane continued to study the few books he was given from the Amazons. He found that the smaller Amazons are often asked to write. With some of the larger ones asked to write as well. The Femputor asking them to write about their years of all the happy moment in their life to even the sad moments.

To which she compiles into a book to be added into their small library for others to read. Zane being allowed to walk freely with some limitations is allowed such access. But I am not seeing as I've only been allowed outside with Zane supervision.

It is degrading but to be honest I do feel safe knowing that their gaze is more on him them me. But to be honest though even with their large or small frames. Their breasts, asses, and cores all scream sexual an dangerous.

Now a week after Zanes test another ship of men arrive. Once again they guys joke with little care. But the group of five guys make a comment on the Amazons playing basketball. And well that seals their fate.

Once more before the Femputor the men are about to be sentenced before Zane asked her for a moment. Allowed to step forward Zane says, "Mighty Femputor I know you are about to cast your judge of painful Snu-Snu. But I must object not out of any disrespect.

"But out of disgust that men like them should be allowed to be with any Amazon. As I man I wish to break that stereotype of how me speak of women. My Femputor I wish to show my case that these men are nothing by besting them in battle."

The Femputor takes a moment to ask "And in return man Zane what should we expect from this? You would be denying my Amazons the chance to have children."

Zane says, "Not denying them Femputor showing them and you that if you allow these men the chance with you Amazons. They loss their dignity and these men will get the chance to boast that they sleep with an Amazon. Being it in a shameful and sad way."

The Femputor thinks before saying "Very well man Zane defeat these pests and you will earn full citizen ship on Amazonia. As well as have a private council with me."

Zane nods as the men are taken to the arena. I ask "Zane what are you thinking? Those guys have at least seven levels above yours."

Zane says "Yes but unlike the Amazons they probably play as ranged or midrange players. In the cabin of the Pickers worshippers all the guns were like that. Meaning that most guys at their level that came here are often the same.

"At levels twenty to thirty trying their luck with an Amazon. Those very small few that didn't laugh got the challenge. And would get snatched up. While some random players off world also getting snatched by chance. Meaning these guys don't know about the Pickers. And this will be my chance to use them to gain loot. And more EXP points."

As Zane enters the arena the other guys look pissed but Zane looks calm. Once again an Amazon with a crossbow signals for the battle to begin.

Right away three of the five guys open fire. Two with shotguns and one with an assault rifle of some kind. Another one throwing a boomerang while the last having some kind of hydraulic spike attached to his arm.

Zane rolls from the gunfire to vanish against the arena walls. The same trick he used on the Amazons he fought before. As they move closer to the area Zane vanished. He springs up throwing three colored balls.

The super balls go crazy as they grow three times in size. And slam into one of the guys with a shotgun. The balls bounce wildly and in erratic patterns. Allowing Zane to use his Power fist and land a few hit and run blows on some of the guys.

Shaking off the hits seeing as their shields are still up. The guy with the spike stabs and destroys one of the super balls. But as it explodes an odd glitter like dust covers him. And the remaining balls target him.

With his shield gone he takes damage as the balls continuously hit him. Zane grabs the guy and in a throw flings him into the guy with the boomerang. Thus the balls attack him as well.

Zane quickly switching his weapon opens fire with his trench gun. But this time the rounds ignite with small bursts of fire. Taking a shot at the shield of the other shot gunners and the guy with the rifle receiving chip damage.

In a roll Zane throws another super ball as he sprints to the damaged shot gunner. Grabbing him Zane fires and empties his whole handgun clip into the guy. With his shield and clearly some damaged taken. Zane switches his weapon again.

Raising his three barreled saw-off he fires at the two others gunners still recovering. Before he runs at the two victims of his super balls. To my shock Zane now is holding a blue crystal edged axe.

In a hard two handed swing he ends the spiked wielding man. As his body turns to particles the boomerang guy tries to get up. Only for Zane to kick him in the head and fire point blank into him with his three barreled sawed-off.

But with some health left Zane has to roll away as the other guys come to their allies aid. Given a health pack the guys try and corner Zane. However the super balls are still bouncing.

So using the side of his axe Zane slaps them towards the gunners. As their rounds pop two making them release more of the glitter mist.

But as the mist clears Zane has vanished again. As the guys look around Zane must be planning something. Before a loud crack rings out similar to the long rifle that Zane used against the Amazon. This shot followed by another kills the rifle gunner.

As they turn a last round goes off killing on of the shot gunners. Zane springs up from his prone position and in a strong two handed throw sends his axe flying.

So hard that the boomerang guy's head snaps backwards with the axe now stuck in his head. As the guy died the last the last gunner fires at Zane. But Zane ducks an in a low punch hits the guy right in the jewels.

As the guy screams Zane casually reloads his handgun to kill him with a few extra heavy rounds. With the fight over the Amazons cheer as Zane collects whatever the guys dropped. But as I meet with Zane he says, "It's time you left Malice."

 **Zane's POV**

I am part happy Malice agreed to leave the planet. Granted he knows that he can't get anything done while here. So once he managed to get a ride from the guy that owned the ship. The other men that he dropped off grumbled as they too boarded the ship to leave.

A short while later I'm with the Femputor as we talk says, "So you say that I must change the punishment to match the crimes man Zane. But to do so will doom my Amazons to lives with few children. Thus a slow death to them all."

I disagree to explain that if she not only tests character as well as attitudes. She will find worthy and strong men. The Femputor hums to say "Yes but twice you have shown myself and my Amazons your skill and character man Zane. Why have you not taken any so they may have your children?"

I answer, "I was hurt by a women I gave my heart to. And a man that I thought of as a true friend... That betrayal of two companions hurt me so deeply I'm afraid of letting others in. I've been losing myself by just getting lost in learning and expanding my skills."

The Femputor says "Man Zane you are strong but you are soft in your core. Many men I have seen would never admit these things. I wish you to mate with three Amazons who have taken to you. And clearly wish for your touch... Man Zane please Give them a chance and I will call upon you once again to see what has become of this meeting."

Thus is how I've come to know Ornik, Kug, and Thog. Thog being the same large Amazon I faced in the arena nearly two weeks ago.

Now they have been helping me hunt and collect material to make and improve my weapons. Thog often helping me get better in knowing how to use melee weapons. Kug showing me how to better improve my clothing. And Ornik showing me how to improve my use of range weapons.

As the days go by each one pushes softly for me to well for me to fuck them. Most of all Thog often pushing out her knockers and letting me seeing her nipples through her fang tooth top.

Kug however tries another approach. Sitting by the fire we've just finished plucking the feathers of a few birds. She smiles stroking my hair between her fingers as I sit on her lap. Kug pushes her large knockers forward trapping my head between the pair.

Kug looking downs at me to slowly lift her cheetah print top to reveal her piercings. A pair of gold circular barbells, which add to her erect nipples. Kug says "Man Zane may not want Snu-Snu right now. But Kug more then happy to let Man Zane taste her."

I gulp as the fire crackles I close my eyes to lean upward to kiss Kug. As our lips meet Kug moans to hold my mouth her tongue invading my mouth in short order.

With our lips freed from each other Kug ask, "Man Zane please give Kug Snu-Snu?"

I stroke her cheek to kiss it saying "I'm hurt on the inside Kug. I want to give you Snu-Snu... But I fear I will make you sad if I do." Kug hugs me to say "Man Zane sad Kug will wait for Man Zane to be happy so he make great Snu-Snu."

I don't know why I feel asleep in her arms or even kissed her. But as morning came I found my face still between Kugs knockers. I even left a hickey on the lower part of the upper part of her right knocker from sucking on it in my sleep.

Ornik soon found us and wondered if we had sex. But Kug sad no to tell Ornik that I still feel sad about something. Ornik stopped us from hunting a large deer creature with blue like tints to its otherwise gray fur and black horns. She said that it was not ready to be hunted for some odd reason.

Ornik and I moved on to find a new prey as she started to ask me about why I was afraid of having sex.

Before I could answer her by avoiding the question. The scream of a Picker rings across the section of the jungle we are in. Ornik panics as she says "Picker Man Zane we must run!"

Agreeing as we sprint I see the large creature giving chase from a distance. It's pissed and no doubt I'm its target. In a turn I dash to the left and slowing my speed to equip my power fist. As the Picker chargers me I punch a tree making it topple between us.

As it rams into the tree I climb the fall bark to fire both my trench and saw-off point blank into its face. As the Picker screams it bash me away into another tree. Looking up I see Ornik and scream "Get back to the capital Ornik I'll be fine!"

As she runs I chamber a new round into the trench gun and pump the remaining seven rounds into the Picker. With another charge it slams into me its horns taking out my shield.

Shaking myself I stand for it to grab my head and swarm my mind with pain. I scream as it once again makes the brand on my chest bleed causing me slow damage.

Equipping my axe I slash at its head several times making it throws me away. Hitting a tree I take minor damage to stand up. Equipping my slingshot I fire a trick ball barring that splinters into a sharp trident pronged projectile. It's hit taking a small piercing damage to the Pickers hid.

With eight more shots it changes but with my axe ready I charge back. Screaming I get blinded sided as something else rams into me. Rolling and bouncing off the leaf covered ground I find that another Picker is here too. And their not alone causes in all four Pickers are making their way to me.

I chuckle to say, "So you guys don't like that I killed one of you huh? But you won't kill me you just want to start over with a stronger leader for your worshippers... Sorry but I don't bow to assholes like you."

 **Third person's POV**

Ornik on arriving to the capital told the Femputor of the attack and the powerful female computer wasted no time. Calling to all the Amazon clans and their strongest fighters to form a group to aid Zane.

As the posy of twenty Amazons rush back to the spot Ornik slaps herself. Seriously she cries as Thog and Kug comfort her telling her it's not her fault. Even the Femputor tells her not to do such.

The Femputor says "Man Zane is strong the last Picker lost to him and so will this one. Man Zane will return to you and us all my dear Ornik. And I'm sure he will wish for you to be with him still."

Even with her comforting words Ornik waits for nearly ten hours until finally the posy returns. And to the shock of all Amazons of the capital a low health Zane returns. With the corpses of two Pickers and an additional wagon of items.

As Zane is give food to bring back his health he tells of his fight with the four Pickers. And the small band of worshippers that tried to take him. Zane goes so far as to try and turn them on each other for following the Pickers.

With the small celebration underway the trio of Amazons smile knowing that Zane is all right. And has no ill will against Ornik seeing as he told her to run.

As the celebration continued Zane wonders off for a moment to sit under a tree. With a sigh Zane says "Maybe I should let go I mean is it foolish to really let myself continue to suffer. When what happened really isn't my fail."

As Zane thinks Ornik comes to him rubbing his arm still worried he disliked her. But Zane finally softens with a kiss to her lips Ornik shivers and pulled Zane close to her. Opening his suites front Zane shivers too as the ebony woman rubs his chest.

Zane not being some muscular guy or a guy that regularly works out. He has some pug but lean muscle as well. Ornik pulls from the kiss to pop Zanes cock from his pants.

Ornik says "Man Zane has big tool for Snu-Snu. Ornik will make her and man Zane feel good." Zane gasps as the large womans tongue wraps around his member. As well as she begins to bob her head with ease. Humming at Zanes hands taking hold of her head. Ornik continues to suck Zane off with the background sounds of the celebration adding to their Snu-Snu.

With a loud slurp Ornik pulls away from Zanes cock to let the excess spit and pre-cum trickle from her mouth. Ornik moans as she sees Zanes cock pulse his face flushed with eager desire.

Pulling up her thin top and letting her loincloth drop to her ankles that large woman says "Ornik give man Zane best reward tonight." Zane moans into her breast as he begins to suck her nipple.

While Ornik guides his cock into her. Ornik gasps and moans as she finally has achieved Snu-Snu with a man. But the man she actually has a good deal of respect for. Ornik says, "Man Zane is only man for Ornik."

Zane wills back a tear to close his eyes and kiss Ornik again. Zane thinks 'Don't forget but let go the betrayed can't hurt you. But I have a chance to find a new partner. Hell I might be able to fuck almost half the women here if I'm lucky.'

As the two continue Orniks moans causes a few Amazons to wonder what is causing them. And thus a small crowd of Amazons cheers on Zane and Ornik in their public Snu-Snu.

As Zane holds onto Orniks hips she pushes her knockers into his face. And once more Zane sucks on either nipples making Ornik yelp and moan in surprise. Soon the ebony Amazon grows to really like the feeling of Zanes tongue attached to her nipples.

But once Zane lets the go he once more gets a show as the large knockers bounce wildly before his eyes. As well as the large woman bathed in cheers and torchlight on top of him. The slick wet sounds of her soaking pussy allowing him to fuck her deeper. And the loud grunts of her excitement fueling a few members of the crowd to wonder if Zane will allow them to have a turn.

In a show that he can put his own into the event Zane pushes Ornik onto her feet. Though slightly bent over with her hands against the tree. He continues to fuck her. The large woman liking that Zane is happy to give her a good fuck in return.

As the other Amazons watch some finger or grope themselves. Shivering at Zanes grunts and manly lust as his focus is completely on Ornik even though they are watching. Zane in bliss as he finally fucks a woman after so long of being alone.

With each thrust his waist causing Ornik to moan and drip with more juice. But also giving Zane a show too by her ass jiggling and waving from his body thrusts.

Zane pulls his cock out to thrust along the large ass presented to him. In response some Amazons gasp seeing the size of his cock in comparison to the Amazons ass. In all honesty Zane sports a foot long cock. And he isn't planning to waste using it now.

Having his fun teasing her a little Ornik shakes her ass to get Zane to continue. And with a soft kiss to her cheek he gets back to fucking her. Ornik reaching down to finger her clit as Kug once told her another Amazon that had sex. Told her that it would make her feel really good during Snu-Snu.

And she was right Ornik groping her own knocker screams and clamps down onto Zanes cock. Ornik not able to stop touching the sensitive nub keeps going. All while Zane has to hold on for the ride.

Flipping them around Ornik now facing her sisters as she rides Zane once again. The Amazons chanting for them as Zane tells Ornik he's about to finish. Ornik says "Yes man Zane me ready!"

In a loud pelvis colliding slap Zane and Ornik cum as Zane notices something. In the top left corner of his eyes it reads 'First creampie twenty EXP. Sexual EXP skill branches are now open.'

Deciding to check those branches later Zane shudders as he empties his load into Ornik. The large Amazon shaking as she has two orgasms at once. Like most Amazons the Femputor rewards them with Snu-Snu toys for practice. Or assigns someone to punish disrespectful men by random. So feeling her first time and first real emotional connection during Snu-Snu sent her to another level of orgasm.

To the point she leans backwards to cuddle and bask in the after glow with Zane. With another kiss Ornik carries a sleeping Zane back to his hut. Both Kug and Thog who were watching follows her. And both wondering if Zane would wake up to give them and amazing chance at Snu-Snu.

But watching as well are the leaders of all five clans as well as the Femputor. The Spots clan leader a small woman with lovely white hair, nicely wide hips. And a nice pair of tits close between B and C cups licks her lips at seeing Zanes limp member.

The Femputor saying, "My dear Amazons the time of change has come. Man Zane has shown me that some men can be trusted. And though rare as they are he is right. Some men can't be grouped together with the unworthy men. So I propose the unification ritual."

The other leaders gasp as a large woman says "But Femputor no men ever been said worthy of title. You sure man Zane is worthy."

The Femputor answers, "Yes my dear clan leader of Bones. Man Zane has defected three Pickers and chased off two more. True he is weak in level right now but with this he will evolve and be more then worthy soon."

Another large woman says, "I agree with Femputor. Man Zane prove to be great man even give Ornik great Snu-Snu to show other Amazon what real love is. Man Zane worthy of title."

A small woman says, "I agree as well with the leader of the jewel clan. Man Zane preformed wonderfully during his Snu-Snu. And even showed strength in changing how the positioned themselves. I leader of the Gathering clan will agree to the ritual."

The Femputor looks to the last clan leader to ask, "Do you also agree with my decision dear clan leader of Garments?"

The clan leader of Garments being a woman of Asian American complexion nods to say, "I agree Femputor as do my sisters. We will perform the ritual at the beginning of next week. For now let the young trio explore and help Man Zane become better at Snu-Snu."

The following days for Zane were much of the same with the trio of Thog, Kug, and Ornik having sex with him at every turn. As Zane left his hut the first thing he is greeted with are large the Amazons flashing their bare asses at him.

Seeing all three sets of large toned and juicy pieces of behind meet. The trio slightly bends over so they can see Zanes reaction. With his eyes of excitement they shaking their hips from one side to the other intentionally hit the others ass.

Creating a loud enough slap that makes Zanes member twitch in his pants. And yet another half a day Zane is spent fucking the trio instead of gather material with them. But kisses and promises to work longer the next day Zane can't say he wouldn't agree to liking the way things are now.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Oh my friends I'm so sorry these chapters took way too long and it's already the New Year. But for this I've put as much lemons and teasing as I can into each chapter I'm updating. As well as pushing their stories as far as I can with what I've written. Again thanks dudes for waiting and hopefully my next chapters don't take as long and here's to all the fun to come this year!**

 **Well no comments but that cool hope to hear some after this chapter and still thanks dudes!**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Zanes POV**

With a sigh I pull myself from Thog's embrace. For the last few days I've done nothing but fuck these three beauties. With a slow pop my cock leaves her soft folds still semi hard.

Coated with both our juices I give her a kiss, as she remains asleep. Stepping over to my research table I look over the various chemicals that I have. Thanks to the generosity of one of the clans I now have a chemical table that's been helpful in crafting different potions or drugs on the fly.

I'm only at the starting level obviously. Even with my engineering and scholarly background I'm still new to creating things with chemical equations.

But hopefully I can trade with a ship at the outer city port and get my hands on a forging table.

That way I'd have more skills unlock in my weapons branch. Thanks to the capitals Niles I was able to unlock my skill tree branches. All together you can specialize in as many pages you want so long as you have the coins and the skill points to put into them.

And with each pages, fifty skills divided among different branches than can each be upgraded up to ten times. And I've roughly moved from the chemical and automatic weapons pages.

With a few more EXP I can hopefully try my chances at the more mythical branch. But for now I crack my back to hear a knock at the door. Opening it I smile, as Kug is right on the other side.

Letting her in she gives me a kiss to say "Man Zane Femputor want to talk. She says you must see her." I nod to look for my suite and leave but I give both Kug and a still sleeping Thog a kiss each.

As I walk the streets of the capital I smile as little Amazons giggle and run past me. Sure I can really call them little a child sized Amazon is as big as an adolescent. It's only the slightly taller human height Amazon children that are roughly tall for children.

One small Amazon comes up to me to pet my face. Her clear Asians heritage isn't the only thing eye catching, as her breasts are almost twin large C cups. She says "Man Zane I hear from sister Thog last night as you two had wonderful Snu-Snu. I hope you can let me feel your most wonderful of exchanges later."

Feeling her cup my groin she slowly and skillfully kneads my shaft. I smile in return to kiss her but she purrs once my hand cups her modest rear.

Leaving her lips I whisper into her ear making her blush. A quick goodbye has her hurry off. So far Kug, Thog, and Onik have been my only sexual partners in this ocean of beautiful women.

But if the EXP I got last night from doing anal with Thog is any indication. And I sure it is another tree page will open up if I have sex with another partner.

At the doors to the Femputors temple room I smile as the two guards let me in. But before I walk in I give both a kiss to the cheek thanking them for being so protective of their leader. The guards blush to giggle as I walk in.

Inside I find the leaders of all the clans present. Taking a breath the Femputor addresses me saying "Man Zane I thank you for coming. For the time you have been here you have shown us much. And have even opened my eyes to things that I let slip.

"For this you have my thanks. The changes you suggested to me in private will be put into place. From now on any men that come to our lands and insult us will face punish for hard combat. Those proven worthy after the battle will receive the test and be allowed to have Snu-Snu under other conditions."

The clan leaders agree some worried yes about how they will have kids. But the Femputor already is assuring them not to worry.

The Femputor goes on to say "And you man Zane has earned not only the kindness from us all but as you can see. And have witness many sisters have truly taken to you. I must admit I have never met a man like you Zane. As such however your suggestions were a challenge to my role as leader. A challenge I have accepted due to my agreement to your ideas.

"Man Zane come tomorrow you can I will do battle in the arena. If you prove victorious your prize will be legendary. But if you fail all the females of Amazonia will no longer be allowed to show you love. And you will be chained an Snu-Snu'ed by every female until you turn old."

I gulp knowing that they stop once they hear bones break. But to know that I will be shown no love as I'm taken for the rest of my days. I have a feeling I can't take this challenge lightly.

I bow to say, "Femputor please we need not fight. I came to you never to challenge your role. I humbly ask if you will allow me to be punished for my error of speech."

The Femputor says "It has already been decided Zane. Come tomorrow your future here will be decided you may go." I nod to return to my hut finding that Thog and Kug are gone.

Sighing I hurry to the space ship port to get the table. Right away I set up the table and begin to work. Some of the basic operations available with others needing me to unlock skills.

But for now upgrades and expanding my current inventory is needed.

 **Third person's POV**

With the night passing by fast for Zane it felt like the opposite for the Femputor. She to be honest wondered to her processors if Zane's Level is actually higher enough for this fight. She even considers if she should postpone the challenge to give Zane a fighting chance.

Zane has proven himself to not only her but also the Amazons. Besting the vial creatures that scare even them most seasoned warriors. And claiming the lives of those that worshipped them without them being aware.

However as she finishes her battle body's final parts. She only went out in a hover screen often letting her subjects see her as a faceless all seeing figure of wisdom.

But a screen can't do battle but hopefully with how she's crafted her body. Her Amazon's will be left in awe and mystified. And Zane will be ready to combat her in this state.

The arena is packed every Amazon young and old are at the edge of their seats. As they cheer for Zane and their beloved Femputor to do battle. Zane is the first to enter the arena his suite looking much more battle ready.

Zane adding a full armor sleeve with a hexagon shoulder piece. His chest plate matching the design as well but still holding to the form of armor.

Zane also went into his suite adding a layer of absorbing mesh to help him with blunt damage. With his shotgun in hand Zane readies himself for the Femputor.

And so the opposite gate opens to all the Amazon even Zane is left shocked. In a lean roughly seven-foot tall robot body the Femputor walks out. Zane gulps as he sees the size of the Femputors tits as well her wide hips. Her pure gold frame shining almost enough to blind Zane.

She's wearing a regal version of a leather skin leotard. The fur lined cape giving her a higher status as well as showing off just how much power she has with each step.

Zane and the Femputor stare at each other from a small distance. Zane right away clicking on his helmet for protection. While the Femputor brings out a trident its five pronged head sharpened with rubies and sapphires studied along its neck and connection to the shaft.

With the starting signal going off the Femputor charges. Side stepping a thrust Zane fires off two rounds of heavy slugs. The Femputor showing her speed given how well endowed her frame is. Easily ducking and getting in close to Zane

In her side turn Zane's chest plate gets a long glancing slash from her trident. But he counters with a short burst of rounds from his semi auto handgun. Taking some damage the Femputor throws several smoke bombs.

Zane counters by throwing powder laced bombs into the mix. Changing his suite into his cameo one he tries to stay still. But the Femputors voice catches him off guard. She says, "Zane dear I've watched you closely this tactic won't work on me."

Zane turns to see her glowing blue eyes locked onto him. As he tries to side step her tridents blunt end hits his tribal helmet. Off balance she lands a clean strike to his arm.

Taking damage Zane backs off to pull his custom rifle. Knowing the damage it can do the Femputor guards herself with an energy shield booster. But to her shock Zane's rifle has a series upgrade.

That being the barrel is longer and it's loaded with a heavy double sized fifty caliber round. On firing the round breaks her shield and does chip damage as it glances off her shoulder. Not allowing him a chance to reload Zane has to use the rifle as a staff to stop her from thrusting.

Letting go of his weapon Zane opens fire with a custom AK47. The extended clip doing some damage as the Femputor thinks of a plan. She thinks 'Distance has always been his ally. Zane has no skills in hand to hand.'

Closing in the Femputor activates her trident making it glow. Slashing across his gun Zane moves to fire but feels his AK shaking. Before he knew it the rifle blows up sending him flying backwards.

Zane looks up to see the Femputor coming at him. Rolling past another strike Zane stumbles as he tries to fire with all the guns he has. But with only a few rounds getting off the Femputor easily puts them down thanks to her tridents ability.

Zane throws a few more smoke bombs and a grenade to make her back off. But it is only a short reprieve as the Femputor is once more on him.

With twin knuckle duster knives in hand Zane tries to stay very close to stab and chip away at her health bar. But a solid kick and slash to his knife causes one to blow up in his hand. Shaking off the blast Zane changes again.

The Femputor is shocked however when Zane lets go of his knife. Leaving it lodged between the tridents prongs. Thinking fast she throws her trident right at Zane's feet.

As the blast goes off Zane is caught in a cloud of dust and debris. Calling back her weapon the Femputor waits but a slow cry all to familiar leaves the cloud.

To all in the arena they see Zane holding an odd shield in a defensive posture. However its been made with the head and pelt of a Picker. The Femputor is shocked that not only has Zane made a weapon from the Pickers skull. But his axe also showing that it has been made from the bones of the Picker as well.

Zane switches his skill load out fast to the ones that unlocked thanks to his new weapons crafting. In a howl the Picker shield sends out an energy shockwave at Femputor.

With her shields still not charged right she takes damage. But in a blink Zane is gone only to reappear right next to her. Slashing at her Zane vanishes twice more to slash at her both times.

In a charge the Picker shields eyes glow to bash into Femputor. Its arms holding her in a tight grip as its howls right in her face shaking her. In a daze she can't protect herself as Zane in a heavy arch hits her.

Flying backwards the Femputor is knocked down. With her health bar at a little past two thirds she continues to fight. Zane however does another shield bash to throw his axe.

As it bounces off her summoned shield it stops before it drops to become a spinning saw to go for another attack. Looking at Zane you can see the shields hands wave as its eyes glow. A faint glow similar to the one now coming off his spinning axe.

Both tired as can be seen but Zane charges to lock their weapons again. But to the Femputors shock Zane drops a brick of plastic explosives between them. Before either knew it they're sent flying off their feet.

Tired beyond belief to stand an Amazon enters to check them both. The Amazon says "The victor is man Zane by twelve health points!"

As the cheers erupt Zane goes well limps to the Femputor. Who merely smiles to say, "You fought well Zane a battle worthy of your new title. And one other men will challenge you for."

Before Zane can ask the Femputor calls for her subjects attention. She says "My dear Amazon's for many years I have led you. But Zane has opened my eyes. This battle proves it as well... He is not only worthy to be amount us but to lead us. My dears I give you Zane King of the Amazons!"

Amazons young and old cheer Zane's name and chant his title of Picker slayer. Looking at the Femputor she smiles to say, "My king we have much to talk about. And from now on you may call me Angelyne. It was my name before I became their leader and it would be kind that someone calls me it again."

Zane nods to crack a healing card onto them both. As the head to talk more in Angelyne's temple.

 **(Dudes yet again another piece of art from Tovio Roger. And his sexy artwork on Angelyne, so you can just look up his piece and find it pretty easily.)**

 **Angelynes POV**

I smile or pretend to be scare as Zane agrees to my role-play idea. The summary is simple humans and robots are at war with each other. During a battle I general Angelyne was bested by the head on assault by human commander Zane.

Zane however sees the value and power that we robots hold. And has been told that humans and robots can't have children. Zane's plan is to make cyborgs or human robot hybrids to cement his plan of peace between races. (Role-play begins)

I stand firm with my protest to commander Zane. But he smirks giving me an ultimatum in which I help him. Or he orders his soldiers to tear apart my subordinates in front of me. And that was only for the males the females would be used for the soldiers pleasure.

With little choice I will have to do as my former enemies orders. But little did I realize that this would mark the start of my greatest humiliation... (Oh I will defiantly have to ask Zane to role-play this more later.)

(Still in my leotard I exhale to nod telling commander Zane that it was time for us to get into character.) Showing my doubt clearly I look at the human commander before me as he scans my body. I feel disgusted at how his eyes scan my body.

Commander Zane chuckles to say, "I'm glad you decided to agree to my terms lady Angelyne. To have you the strongest female robot of all the Robo forces serve me is very much an honor."

I look at him reminding him that this was the only way he'd keep his end of our deal.

Commander Zane says "No need to worry so long as you hold your end. The lives of your allies will be guaranteed. But your know I could make sure your enjoy our time together."

I shudder in disgust as he kisses my neck. He goes onto to say "After all with only seeing you on the battlefield. You really do have a voluptuous body and one too good to allow even another male robot to have."

I growl as he squeezes my breast but as I move to strike him my body is hit with a surge of electricity. Dropping to my knees I try to control my systems before I look at him.

Commander Zane says, "Don't try such foolish things dear Angelyne. Remember as you agreed to it the control collar around your neck will activate the moment you try to harm a human.

"But why would your honestly hurt your master my dear? It appears now that I will have to thoroughly reeducate you on what it means to serve me."

With my hands tied, my breasts fully exposed, and bent over with my legs slightly spread commander Zane relentlessly slaps my ass. Each slap prompting a yelp to leave my lips.

As he finally stops he asks "Have you thought of finally obeying me like we agreed dear Angelyne? Or will you prefer that I continue this humiliating display to a woman of your standings?"

I can feel my synthetic behind flush from his hits. But worse my body is betraying me. To which he comments on making this even more humiliating.

Commander Zane says, "From all your posturing you're actually turned on by this deal all along... A surprise really but one I can enjoy."

I argue telling him its not true but he says I'm lying to touch my ass stroking it. But worse I look behind in shock as his member is resting between my behind.

I shout at him to not even dare to do what he plans. But commander Zane says, "It's obvious this will happen my dear. Even if your argue you agree to serve me!"

I can't believe I'm whimpering for him not to but I am begging for him not to.

I jolt forward screaming as he penetrates me with his human member. Feeling his flesh sink further and further into my synthetic tunnel I can't understand why it feels this way.

Commander Zane says "Yes your fembot pussy is beyond what I expected my dear. Not only does if feel wonderful inside but you're clamping down onto me. So kind of you to welcome me in such a way.

"Yes my dear your are wonderful but I can't last much longer against this kindness. I'm going to cum inside your any minute!"

I grunt as he continues to thrust into me with my breasts slapping against each other. Adding to the sounds of his flesh meeting my synthetic behind.

With his thrusting increasing in pressure I tell him not to be a fool and order him to the best I can to not cum within me. But it is for nothing as he grips my waist and proclaims his ejaculation into me.

I shudder as his organic ejaculation enters me and I can feel him grind his hips into me as he continues his release. Commander Zane says, "Yes I'm still cumming my dear so please make sure to enjoy my sperm hitting directly into your lovely robo womb.

"I do hope the programs my engineers installs take to your body. But my dear look at this my sperm is leaking from you and I haven't even pulled out yet."

I'm left in place as his member pops free my mind thinking how much he released inside of me. That he still is erect and worse of all if what he says is true about those programs...

Flipping me he says that he needs to plug up my entrance before more of his sperm slips free. I'm shock as he says that I should help with the effort for what is to come from my womb.

I grow to say "Bastard it's not possible for a human to impregnate a fembot."

Commander Zane laughs to ask where is the proof behind my claim. He goes on to say "To be honest when I first saw you my objective was this all along. To see if a beautiful fembot would be able to give birth to a child of both races. Even in it ends up being one sides all that matters is that I helped make it.

"And with life spans of robots added onto the unnatural strength there is truly no fembot better fit for me to test my theory with."

I go wide eye screaming for him to stop. I spent the whole night on my back as he continuously released his sperm into me. Over and over he played with my breasts and every time her came into me. With more sperm than could ever fit into me my womb ends up gushing in all back out.

I passed out for a while only to wake up with him dressing himself.

Commander Zane says, "Well that was better then I expected but we should end our time here for now. Don't worry my dear Angelyne will have more fun later..."

Even after waking up my body is still twitching from the left over orgasms from the night. But the real turn of my life began the next morning as commander Zane established our daily routine.

In the mornings Zane would have me start by tending to his morning wood. Today he complements me on how effectively I'm using my tongue. As well as telling me he is releasing his sperm down my throat.

Gagging for a moment Zane says, "Make sure you drink down everything my dear without a drop spilled."

Doing as he orders my lips tighten to suck each gulp another mouthful of human sperm not caring that it's entering my system. On entry I savor and analyze his sperm... As to why I need it in me I hate to admit it I've come to enjoy it.

Zane says "Yes this is good don't forget to show me. Stick your tongue out all the way so I can see how good of a job you did."

Showing him my empty mouth all I feel is a need for more. After we have breakfast he takes me on strolls. But I'm naked with nothing but a collar attached to my neck. I'm to crawl on all fours around his soldier's barracks as they watch us.

As his soldiers stare or question who I am. Zane's responses would be him taking his loyal ditch for a stroll. With my breasts swinging Zane penetrates me before his troops.

I scream as Zane questions why my entrance feels tighter then it did last night? He even suggests that I'm excited to feel his cock while his soldiers watch us.

I don't even know but Zane would start here in inseminating me for the day. With them all assembled and still watching us. However his depriving display would shift to allow his soldiers to play with me.

Granting a few permission to release this sperm into my rear entrance as a reward for exemplary service.

One soldier says "Yeah! Never thought I'd get to fuck a fembot commander for those stupid tinker toys!"

Another saying "This bitch's ass is the best! Damn sir I can't thank you enough for this!"

It wasn't just my rear hole either. They'd shoot their sperm inside my mouth and all over my body. Ordering me to drink their sperm or look at them while they coat my face in their sperm.

One soldier was bold enough to ask if he could feel my entrance wrap around his member. But his friend tells him if he tried that Zane would kill him without hesitation.

Before long it felt as if my entire body was drowning in human sperm. And each passing day my body lusts for more.

At least at nights Zane lets me shower with him. Washing away the smell of sperm and to be honest Zane doesn't seem to care about any of that. Instead just wanting another chance to fuck me.

Zane pushes me to the floor startling me as he spreads my entrance. But as I try to stop him his tongue assaults my entrance in such a way that my lubricant fluids release. In a vast burst takes my systems, I feel words are beyond what can describe such bliss.

Zane commenting that after all the work of showering that I dirtied myself again.

Flipping me onto my stomach to penetrate me saying that I need another round of discipline. Sooner or later he'd take me into the bath pool and continue to fuck me there. Soon that water is completely diluted with his sperm. At that point it really did feel like I'll never get the smell of human sperm off my body.

With dinner finished I'm be brought to his bedroom. Zane saying "I honestly can say you fembot have really magnificent bodies. Thanks to your unbreakable physiques no matter how much I cum in you. You'll always be as tight as our first time"

I grunt as he flips me onto my stomach to release his sperm inside me again. I can't understand his vitality a human shouldn't be capable of this. How can he cum so much and always be ready to go again.

Zane saying "I'm going to keep inseminating you even after your belly swells with my heir."

On my side and in a daze of lust with soft moans leaving my lips I think of the point. The point feeling like every night he fucks me straight to the next day in hopes that his seed would take to my body. But he would pump his sperm into me to the point it's bursting from within me.

My days went on like this soon turning into weeks soon after. But one evening something changed.

Wearing an ornate and revealing dancing girl peace I question Zane's reasoning. Zane answers, "It's just a costume I decided I'd like to see you in. And it is quite nice wouldn't your agree my dear."

I huff as we kiss he once more stroking my rear as I say, "As usual your tastes are just as awful."

As we tie our tongues for a moment Zane pulls away to say "You've gotten really good at kissing me dear Angelyne. Could it be your finally coming to enjoy this?"

I turn slightly but his hand remains on rear as I say, "There is no way I could enjoy such a trivial human action. Let alone with a bastard like you."

Zane comments on my pride being the same and telling me that he doesn't want to ruin the rest of the night. But I can feel my legs twitch as he pats my rear.

As we have sex Zane repeatedly thrusts up into me as I sit on his lap. Shudder he squeezes my rear to ask, "Why won't you give in my dear Angelyne and become mine? Wouldn't you agree that this stillness is no longer needed?"

I shake violently as he continues to penetrate me to say, "Don't be foolish this is only for the sake of my troops and nothing else."

He counters me by saying "You say your doing this with no choice. Yet why then are your moving your hips by yourself?"

I can't believe it as I look to my own rear I see it is true. But I argue that it is only so that he can finish sooner.

Zane looks at my bouncing breasts to say "But my dear you remember the programs that I had placed into you. They had been installed to control your actions yes. But they should have been expunged from your system some time ago no?"

I stop completely looking at him in confusion but Zane goes on saying "Yes that is correct foreign programs don't stay in robots systems for very long. As I recall it has to be reinstalled every four days to remain effective.

"At this point there isn't anything stopping your from attacking me right now. I guess if you wanted you could kill me right now. And well try to flee my stronghold with your troops."

Placing a hand to my breast to think and scan my own systems to be sure. I think 'He's right my body has normal function with no signs of the program. But why didn't I notice this sooner. I could kill this man and finally escape...

'If I did it right now no would can stop me... But why? Why can't I bring myself to pull away from this humans member?'

Zane asks, "What's the matter Angelyne you've bee sitting on me this whole time like a statue? Could it be true that you don't want to be without my cock?"

I glare at him the best I can to say, "Don't be ridiculous! I don't want your filthy human member in me. Watch as I take it out and kill you..."

Raising my hips his member slips from inside me but as I do so his member grinds against my entrances walls. With my hips shaking I stop half way for my body to shake. Why won't my body obey me!?

Zane says, "Are your just going to sit there my dear? Fine if you won't move then I will."

I throw back my head as Zane thrusts upward into me. I can feel my optics go into my head as I moan in shock. My tongue slipping from my lips due to the lustful shock.

Zane flips me onto my hands and knees to shout at me to try and kill him before he releases his sperm into me again. Zane soon says, "Perhaps instead I can tell you why you can't bring yourself to kill me. We both know it and it's because you've fallen in lustful love with me. And you can't bring yourself to give up any instance of pleasure we share."

I try to crawl away but only grip the pillow to say "No I'm a proud fembot I can never fall for a human and his fleshy member." I gasp in shock as Zane says simple boring.

I look over my shoulder in shock as his member pops free from my entrance. I'm left with my ass pointing to him thinking why he stopped and removed his member. And if he continued a little more I would have released a gush my sexual lubricant.

Zane sits at the beds edge to say, "I have no need for a fembot who even after all that time has no desire to be mine. You can go free Angelyne along with your troops. Collect your clothes and get out of my sight."

I'm left in shock he isn't even looking at me as he stands to walk to his dresser. But I think 'Its over Zane actually has given up on me. I'm free of the endless humiliations he has put me through...

'But why does my core processor feel so empty? My womb it's been rewritten to desire him. My body won't accept any other manbot but him.'

Stroking my entrance as well as squeezing my own breasts I say "Please Zane you must you have to put your member back in me. You..."

Zane with his back still to me says, "Is that your idea of how a servant asks me of something? No loyal servant would ever ask me for something so intimate in such a fashion."

I know it now this burning disruption to my systems wanting more is this... The only want to feel complete is with his cock!

I spread my legs and my entrance to say "Please master please fuck your loyal and perverted fembot's slutty entrance with your amazing human member! Let us be together forever!"

Zane turns back to me with a soft smile to say, "Much better Angelyne and much more of what I expect from a fembot that is to serve me. Here let me reward you for your hard work."

I scream as he thrusts into me once more but it feels different more pleasure in rushing through my body. As Zane proclaims that I can his fembot. As Zane holds me by my thighs I tell him I can't take any other member but his.

With Zane slamming his member into me he says "Make sure you get pregnant with my child this time Angelyne!"

I scream back at him with lust saying, "Yes Zane my loving master impregnate me! Let me give birth to all your human robot babies!"

In a hard slam Zane empties his member into me saying "As promised my dear from now on and forever I will pump you full of my seed. And make sure you stay pregnant every single day."

Feeling my womb become flooded with his human seed I know that he is my master.

I shudder as I say "Yes master pump your fembot slut full of all your child making matter so I can have as many as you wish." Kissing Zane I feel my core warning me that my womb is full but I ignore the warnings. My master's sperm comes before any problems my systems have.

This is how I became his in both core and body. Zane pulls his member from my entrance allowing his sperm to gush free onto the bed. He strokes his member for but a few moments to release more sperm all over my breasts and stomach.

Zane commenting that it's already more and that he expects for me to be ready for another day full of revelry.

But my optics told me of something else that my womb now has a new addition. That makes me smile all the more.

Yes I'm pregnant with my master's child by some wondrous miracle. It seems that this came true the moment I finally gave into his lustful embrace.

I moan as we kiss Zane complementing me on how beautiful I look with a swollen stomach. But I giggle as he goes to suck on my breasts. I say, "No master if you drink this much before the baby comes. It won't have any left to be nursed."

Turning me Zane grinds his member along me rear to say "Worry not my dear if your breasts milk does go dry. I'll be happy to get your pregnant once more."

Lying on my side Zane squeezing one of my breasts as we fuck. I moan at how incredible it feels to have sex with him. I say "The second you pump my pregnant pussy with your human seed I know I will come master!"

Now on top of my master I moan with lust loving this truly. I'm pregnant with a human robot child. I care not about how the war is lost for robots. Nor do I care that Zane wishes to capture the robot queen and princess to be his servants as well. What I care about is having my master's wonderful cock in me. All I need to be happy is this!

Screaming once again as Zane cums in me we end our role-play. Dropping forward I lay beside Zane as he strokes my ass.

Zane asking "Was that ok Angelyne?" I nod to kiss him once more to say "And with luck maybe you can truly be the first human Zane. The first human to break the borders between robot and human love an produce a hybrid of our kind."

I giggle at Zane's confusion to say that I will explain it later. For now we can rest and he will be allowed to return to hunting with the other amazons. But now as the king of all of Amazonia he must rest. And begin plans for how our peoples future.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes yes I know I am late no excuses can make up for this. In all honesty the chapters that have lemons is the main cause. I wanted them not to be just there dudes. I wanted them to be emotional and more called for due to what the characters wanted. But most of all I wanted to make the chapters as long as possible. As you will notice and hopefully the longer chapters will mean some reviews. Again dudes sorry. No reviews its cool dude thanks to everyone still following and liking the story.**

 **The future is way sexier then you think!**

 **Third persons POV**

To put things lightly Zane hasn't really seen the down side to being named king of an entire planet. Aside from every sexually active Amazon asking to sleep with him that is. But even Angelyne doesn't need to guess at the harsh numbers of how horrible future generations will have it. If he has too many kids. And so far she's managed to quill the more sexually forward Amazons.

Zane continues to train his status as king of the Amazons giving him a special branch of skills for him to tap into. Zane also regularly now hunts Pickers. Seeing as they have also tried on a number of occasions to hunt Amazons parties. Or have their worshippers try to attack small villages.

Zane's skill level and his skills have even grown but it's to be expected with how the structure of Amazonia has changed with his status as king. Yes Angelyne or Angie as Zane likes to call her, has overall power. But she does like Zane's input on topics. Zane's idea for only worth men to have sex stuck him being the one to test men in the arena that return with decent hunts.

Men that are punished for insulting the Amazons are milked dry and their sperm put into cold storage. A good deal of Amazons only want sex and plenty of it. But only want kids when they have the mother itch. As Angelyne often tells Zane. To that end Zane that they should have sex. And the Amazons once again began to break plenty a mans pelvis. Just now the Amazon's use special scented condoms.

Zane has upgraded his battle suite a number of ways since his kingly status began. But his current suite has giving him a more Wendigo or skeleton Bison like look. The fur around his upper torso, the chainmail that hangs in some spots. And the extra thick leg armor, as well as the collapsing shield on his forearms. Some men that come don't even know he's the king of the Amazon's until they get into the arena.

And once they see him with his axe held tight in his grip in the center of the arena. Some literally look like they crapped out their hearts in fear.

Zane right now is fighting the day's last challenger. He's a lean dark skin teenager Zane guessed like most he was goateed into seeing if he could sleep with a sister of Amazonia. But like many others he'll be leaving without such a chance. Zane thinks 'At least he isn't being milked out of shame. Maybe if one kind sister will invite him to have fun once he respawns.'

Punting the teen in the face with his axes base Zane stomps forward to twist his waist. Landing a hard side slash across the teen's body Zane triggers his second impact skill. The teen is sent flying across from Zane to slam into the ground a few times. As the teen comes to a stop his health bar is down past three fourths. Zane thinks 'He must have some tough gel armor usually my hard swings kills in a two piece combo.'

The teen cracks a health pack card to fire at Zane with an assault rifle. Zane's arm shield deflecting the bullets as Zane throws his axe. Which surprised the teen not understanding right away why Zane missed. Only for his mini map to warn him of an incoming attack.

Turning too late Zane's axe takes the teen's head dematerializing him to be respawned. The ladies cheer as yet another victory goes to their king. Zane bows to his sisters and heads to the castle to rest. Getting inside Zane takes off his armor to lie down. Angelyne smiles to kiss Zane congratulating him on another day full of victories. In the two years Zane has now been on the planet he has really leveled up and no longer struggles against even the best ladies of the Amazon clans.

Plus seeing as he's to marry each clan leader he's asked each to show him some skills. As well as showing him how to develop weapons to aid him. Angelyne turns on the TV for a chatting cast to talk about him of all people. The female chat member says, "I can't believe that the girls on Amazonia allowed there to be a 'king'. Apart of me says its some bullshit, that he even leads them in some way is just pathetic. But I think it's just so guys can feel like they can strive to beat him and become the new king. Still ladies of Amazonia just stick to fucking them silly and dumping them it worked great before. Well aside from your low IQ levels."

Angelyne growls to say "Shut your mouth bitch or you'll see what others men have suffered too."

Zane strokes Angelyne hands tell her to just let the girl talk. She like many that chat about other worlds or events throughout the universe often can't fight. Or just want to voice their opinion when they know no one can stop them. Zane says "People like them love to hear the sound of their own voices but often talk out of their ass. They get what they sow. And soon she'll be another sad mouthpiece trying to talk and no one will listen." Angelyne calms down a little so flick the channel to something else.

Still for the last few months Zane has been paying attention to the growing conflict in Earth's solar system. The Brain Spawns, Nibblionians, Earthlings, Omocronians, and Scammers have been at each other throats over everything. If they aren't raiding one another's planet resources, they try to attack other worlds to gain some resources to add to their battles.

Amazonia is too far away of a planet for the wars current angles. But if the Brain Spawns turn their battle route they'll become too close for Zane's liking. Even though Angelyne tells him they feed on large deposits of education or knowledge. And Angelyne hates that she often has to call some of her sister's dumb-dumbs. She assures Zane they are safe and away from harm.

With another kiss goodnight Zane and Angelyne go to sleep. The following few months couldn't have become worse for the current war. Someone hacked the VL system allowing a wide spread death toll to grip the four way war. That means anyone that is killed stays dead. President Nixon using it as a war cry to further his campaign of tyranny. While the others in the war see no means to hold back either.

Angelyne and the clan leaders hold a meeting in light of the current events. And how many planets are now picking sides or being conquered for resources. And from the whispers that Angelyne has heard there are small battles happening on Earth that Nixon is trying to keep hidden. The Jewel clan leader says "King Zane how do you feel about the war?"

Zane huffs saying "We must hold to our ways. Amazonia is rich in all things from raw materials to untapped wells of unrefined dark matter. If we allow this war to make us pick sides we lose our way in bending to the will of tyrants. My lovely wives I say we prepare to hold our planet. I have already designed several ground to air defenses to stop our future enemies from attacking from range. The clan lands each have been give shielding to prevent enemy strikes at our homes. But my biggest fear is the numbers they possess. We don't doubt the strength of any sister. What we worry for is how much force our enemies will push upon us to make us surrender. For that we ask the Garment and Jewel clans to begin work on armor and other protective means for our warriors.

"The Bones and Gathering clans this means you must push harder to collect material and ingredients to craft and create. Spots clan we'll leave you to how you train our sisters. But we ask that you push them as hard as you can. War is an ugly thing I don't wish for a single daughter to cry at losing her mother... because we didn't do everything we could. My wives my stars please prepare as quickly as possible. I will train and increase my skills and level as fast as I can. If it means making the Pickers extinct so be it but the safety of our world... And the children I hope to give you each rests on our shoulders."

Each clan leader expresses their love for Zane with a long tongue filled kiss. But sticking to their plan the clans rush and move as fast as they can. Zane managing to buy several schematics for making space ships in hopes to add them to their planets defense. Zane looks up as he stands on the dead corpse of a Picker. Zane thinks 'Wars of the past taught me that even the most prepared still faced great challenges. I wonder how this war will challenge the sisters?' Turning back to the battle before him Zane ducks as several worshippers charge at him weapons aim and firing. Zane jumps to uses his newest skill to the shock and horror of the worshippers. For none of them were ready to face the Bison king of Amazonia...

 **Doctor Malice POV**

I sigh I can't believe this five maybe six years since I've been back on Earth. And that's how long it takes for Richard fuck Nixon's head to screw everyone over. And lets not start will how backwards people have become. It seems even the smallest of things triggers someone into a violent outburst.

And this multi way war isn't being helped with all the proxy wars mixed into confuse absolutely everyone. Now the Crab people, Mole people, and the damn sewer mutants are starting back up with their own small fights around the US. Plus scientist left and right are trying to make a quick set of coins. Selling to anyone that can pay for a death ray or whatever they have that has death in the title.

The only planets I haven't heard any changes happen to are the far out reaching ones. I wonder how Zane is doing? From the last chatter on the VL chatrooms about it they say a king was named. They didn't give his name just that he's a beast of a man dressed like an animal in armor. I wonder if Zane left and that guy took over as the new guy that has sex with those Amazons?

I turn as a blaring alarm resounds from the streets. The mobile robot car screaming "Bio weapon inbound all essential peoples hurry to the closest shelters. I repeat..." Rushing from the office line after line of people and robot try to force themselves into the shelters. But it's far too late as I look up into that atmosphere and see the blinding flash of thousands of unmanned drones. Followed by the downpour of the sickly chemicals they carry.

 **Zane's POV**

I can't believe it all communications on the VL network that isn't aligned to a specific faction in the war has become world locked. With no idea of what to do Angie calls for an emergency meeting.

Angie says "I'm worried the Brain Spawn seems to have done something and has released their newest weapon. What that is isn't clear. And with not access to other worlds VL networks or chat rooms without agreeing to a side. I fear we won't know what is to come until it's too late."

I reach over and squeeze her hand to then stroke her slightly growing stomach. Angelyne is having our hybrid child. Another in the nine I already help bring into this world these last six years. She, Villi, and Ram are all pregnant to different stages. But this is Angie's first and her worries worry me. I say, "We need a scout someone who can go and see what is happening. Earth is the best source seeing as most of the fighting is on the planet or in a location they have access to. And I'm sure someone will gladly sell us secrets if it means a far amount of compensation."

Gelada the jewel leader says "But husband Zane we don't know who to send? Or who to look for once we get to Earth? What if sister is captured and they force her to tell secrets?"

I sigh heavily to say, "That is why I am going."

They all gasp Ram stands her towering form shouting at me with a mix of hurt and anger. Ram says "No Filo love her daddy and son on the way. We not lose you husband!"

I stand to put my hand onto the five-month pregnant brown haired beauty. Kissing her for as long as I need to sit her back down. I say, "I will be a spy. I won't let them use or trick me. And as a king I would never ask a sister to do something I wouldn't do myself. My loves my wives mothers to our heirs please I want to show our sisters that I am more then just a beast of battle. Each of you learned from each other and yes so have I. But yet I don't have a skill to truly pass on to our children... As a leader I only rule or sit here because Angie married me first. I earned your love and respect through battle as well. But I feel useless if I can't at least give our children something to say that they learned from me. My loves I will please each of you a hundred times each if I must to put your minds at ease. And I remind myself of all I have to lose if I die... But the worse fear I have is if this war comes here we won't know how to face our enemies. Or worse what horrible weapons they plan to use against us. I won't be a useless king not to you or our children."

Leaf of the Gathering clan says "Me want twins like Gelada. And husband must promise to be home to welcome babies into world."

I say, "I won't miss any of my children's births or their birthdays. I promise you my loves now I'm sure each of you wants me to give you plenty of Snu-Snu. So Angie will begin with who goes first?"

With who gets to have sex first decided Angie and I go upstairs to the queen chambers. Once the doors close she slaps me. Seeing her oil tears I stand still as she beats me until I have thirty percent of my health left. After a half an hour healing she tries to talk me out of going. But as I hold my lean beautiful fembot and reminded her why is must be me.

The sisters are fighters not spies, they'll stick out and they'll be tricked. Worse they'll become pawns to someone else's game to get the Amazonia. So many what ifs and all of them leading to Amazonia being someone's target. With a kiss I hold her hand as we head to the royal Snu-Snu chamber. It's pretty much a large padded area with a decent sized pool. You can guess what the pool is for.

Angie says "I'll come get me when you're done." With I sigh I look at my lovely wives as the door closes behind me. Ram is rubbing her back underneath the raining water, Gelada is close by splashing water on her chest. Villi is sitting near the middle of the pound her chest poking up from the water. Leaf and Caramel at sitting at the edge to the opposite side talking. Both kicking their feet and lightly letting water splash their legs.

They and I don't need say a word. I simply slip out of my clothes and walk into the pool. In no time at all they pull me to the shallow end with a soft sloop as each attack my body. Gelada as always is the kisser capturing my lips and hugging my face to her chest. Caramel helping her too by teasing my stomach to make me shiver. Both large wives seem to love seeing my head poke out from between their combined cleavage. Down bellow my other three wives have a good at my cock. Each sucking, teasing, or bobbing their heads as their turn comes.

We don't really need to talk all we need to do is feel. And I feel amazing as the trio stop taking turns and lick my dick as one. Each nibbling or sucking hard enough that I'm sure my dick will have hicky marks. Pulling my lips from Gelada I go after her and Caramel's nipples. Sucking and tugging on eithers set until they pop from my lips. Both large women shudder as I also stroke their bodies as they like. Caramel always moans load when I pinch her ass.

However Villi goes on the attack somehow managing to put both my balls into her mouth. For a small sister she can really make a guy sing. Yelping in pleasure I let go of Caramel's nipple to moan. Feeling my cock twitch and well seeing it. The three at my waist trap my cock between their breasts. Seeing and feeling their soft and large tits squeezes me ever so right I cum right away. Moaning in bliss my cum rockets from between their breasts and the trio right away lick up their prize. Not finished yet they go after my cock tip wanting to taste even the dribble from there.

With cum also on their faces the trio giggle as they move to clean each other's face. Replacing them is Gelada who right away blushes down to me. She maybe big but she's truly a gentle giant. Smiling at her I stroke my cock as Gelada lifts her hips for me to angle my cock right. In a swift drop we connect once more and Gelada's soft moans leave her soft lips. Holding my hand she puts the other to her hip as she bounces and continues to moan on top of me.

Watching her large tits bounce up and down to even softly clap off of each other is really arousing. As Gelada moans grow so does her bouncing so I reach up and squeeze one of her tits. She yells in surprise but continues to bounce still. Having enough of me playing with her lone breasts. Gelada bends down capturing my lips and smuddering me with her large assets. I moan into her mouth to squeeze her ass and shake it to make her yell again. She always yells when I play with her.

Rolling us over Gelada has me take the lead now. Allowing me to slam into the love tunnel of my blonde giantess. Still she keeps kissing me. I must admit her kisses get very hazardous in the heat of sex. But still I give her all that she wants and soon enough she cums. Spraying my waist with her juices as she screams through her orgasm she traps me with her legs. Getting close myself I'm too caught up to realize Villi is behind me. And she sticking her fingers into my ass to stimulate my prostate. Damn I really wish Angie didn't teach them about the weirder sex acts.

Cause now Leaf is teasing and pinching my nipple while Caramel licks and nips at my ear. Ram simply takes my free hand to have me play with her pussy. All the acts they play against me I can't hold it. I fill Gelada's pussy with a large coating of my cum. But Leaf and Caramel take the chance to play with Gelada's tits as she cums once again. Pulling my cock free they eye Gelada's cum drooling pussy. Then follow the trail of cum to my still hard cock as it twitches an dribbles. Each huntress eyes me, wanting, longing for me just like when I earned her love and lust the first time.

On my back again Caramel is riding my cock while Ram slams her large ass down on my face. Licking and slurping away and the giantesses love tunnel. You cock say a guy could die happy just from all the ass on top of me. And well you'd be right but I don't think my wives will like it. Before long Villi and Leaf are using my hands for something or other. All I know is its wet and sticky and from Caramel's clamping she's going to cum soon. And I'm not to far behind her. Cumming hard I moan into Ram's pussy as she moans through her own orgasm.

Next Ram and Leaf tag team. With Ram letting Leaf hold onto her body as I fuck her and Leaf in turn. Gelada is holding my head between her tits as she smudders me with kisses. And Caramel is licking at my ears again. Fuck I'm cumming again but I know I still have to fuck Ram before I change to a new partner. Now Villi, Caramel, and Gelada are on their hands and knees. With the asses presented to me I fuck them from behind. First is Villi seeing as her current state won't let her stay like this for long. But boy has her lungs increased in scream power. Reaching an octave that is making my ears shake I'm cum hard while play with the other two's asses and pussy.

The trio cum basking in their releases turn to look at me over their shoulders. Clearly asking me which one of them I'll fuck next. Leaf is now bouncing off my lap as I lay back for Caramel to this time to kiss my face all over. Leaf screams and shakes violently as my cock continues to hit her womb. And well it isn't long before she cums again. We become one big mess and I can tell none of them want to stop until we all fall asleep in here.

With them all lying back I fuck them one after the other in a line. Pumping my seed into them each even though two are already well pregnant. Still each of my loving wives cum screaming, moaning, or sighing in the bliss of their orgasms. Angie does come back to find me asleep and my face buried in Gelada's tits. With a kiss to wake me up. She helps me stand and we leave the girls to cool off and return to their rooms when they're ready.

After my day of bliss my wives tell the sisters of Amazonia my cover. That I will be away for a long period due to reports of odd Picker and the worshippers new strategies. The sisters knowing my skills at killing them but still they worry. Worry that it's the monsters new scheme to kill me. Still Ornik, Kug, and Thog pull me away to talk. They've been all too happy to spend every day they can with me before gaining their new roles when I became king. Each of my lovely concubines happy for the years of love I give them.

The trio and I cuddle naked seeing as I'm still recovering from the marathon of Snu-Snu I just had. But that doesn't stop me from having a mild erection. To which they take turns playing with. From slow affectionate handjobs, titjobs, and blowjobs the trio and I just relax.

I return their kindness by going down and eating them out until they cum. I'm surprised that a large number of Amazons are squitter's. I guess having such large libidos have some surprises. Ornik shocked all the sisters when she gave birth to my first son.

All watching the public birth were shocked to see the light brown skinned boy. As his cries followed the collective gasp of his arrival. But soon the sisters sung of their first brother Orson. Ornik soon being sung of too as the first to bear a son for the sisters.

Me the only guy in Amazon history to get a sister pregnant with a son has officially gone down in their archives. This however sparked a hunger in many sisters. Some pretty much throwing themselves at me to become my concubine so they could have a chance at giving birth to a son. But Angie saw the danger in me having too many kids. Thus to be my concubine you have to achieve a number of great kills.

As of now some odd years later only six sisters are close to being my next concubines. I have no doubt that they'll achieve it. Those sisters train and hunt as hard as they can just like I did to earn their respect. It does feels odd seeing the roles reversed as they work hard to sleep with me.

Kug and Thog surprised everyone when they both had twins. Another shock being one twin birth by Thog was a boy. And he's a big boy taking after his momma. Thor is already showing signs that he'll grow into a giant of a man.

Still I love my sons and daughters and even with their age differences they love their siblings. I moan into Kug's mouth as she messages my cock with her breasts. Kug pulls away allowing my cock to slip out from her tits and slap onto my stomach. Kug says "Me scared husband won't come back."

Looking at them I can see they're worry. Sighing I pull my first loves to me wrapping them all in my arms. Each resting on top of me as I say "My sweet three I know you're worried and so are the queens. But I'm strong I will come home and bring our babies lots of gifts."

Ornik turns my face to say, "We want husband to stay let stupid men fight war."

I smile softly to stroke her face saying, "Stupid men will want things we have Ornik. Then when they attack and if they have special weapons how can we beat them? If we know how special weapon works we win. Babies stay safe and grow up to be best warriors. I love babies and won't let stupid men hurt them or you."

I give them each a kiss to slowly drift off into a nap. Soon I'll be leaving and I need to make sure everyone is ok. My kids are wonderful each playing around me or with one another. Thor lefts a large tree branch to swing it around like Thog would her studded clubs. I smile as Filo comes over to me with a bushes worth of leaves. Throwing them all over me I laugh as her sisters do the same with some grass.

Smiling Bork Thor's sister comes charging out from behind a tree screaming to jump onto my back. I fake die surrendering to her might as she plays on my back... My kids are something else. And I love them all.

After playing all day I smile as they are all asleep in the castles kid chamber. With my bag packed Angie, my queens, and concubines follow me to the private landing pad. Giving them each a long kiss I board the ship and promise to call on the special frequency once I land. Rocketing into the stars once again is a surprisingly familiar peace. But with my trip mapped out and the next two weeks ahead of me. I wonder what I will find in the storm I'm heading into?

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
